Crazy in Love
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Starting a new life together poses difficulties, and not everyone is happy about their relationship. Writen with Harleyzgirl, the sequel to "It Happened At Christmastime."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

__

AN: I am so proud and happy to be working on the continuation from "It Happened at Christmastime" with Harleyzgirl. This story can be read alone, but it is recommended that you read the above story for the full effect. Again, we don't own anything. Darn.

It was three months into their relationship and Morgan and Garcia couldn't have been happier. Everything in their lives was flowing so well. Garcia had given up her lease on her apartment and was slowly moving her stuff into Derek's place. It was a foregone conclusion, they already spent nearly every waking hour together.

"Baby girl," Derek said, holding up a little hula dancer figurine. "Where does this go?"

She laughed. He was absolutely hopeless when it came to decorating. His house was very bachelor, before she arrived. The only room that was really decorated was the bedroom, and that was more for function, not beauty. Derek never really cared to be home much, it was kind of lonely there.

Now, it had a homey feel they both loved. Gone were stark walls and plain leather furniture, now entered throw pillows, kitschy art work, and pictures of friends and family, She made a fantastic collage with Derek's mom and sisters, and one of the BAU family, too.

Derek had his say in a lot of the stuff too. She may be the technical analyst, but he was the high tech gadget man. State of the art televisions in the bed room and living room, blu ray players, surround sound; you name it, they had it. He loved that sort of stuff, she got enough of it at work with her mainframe babies she had to work with.

It was a great blend of the two of them; somehow, the whole place really worked. For the first time in many, many years, Penelope and Derek both knew they had a home. But they knew deep down, if they removed it all, they would still have that feeling. Because they had each other. It was almost frightening in intensity, how much they needed each other.

"Anywhere you want it to go, hot stuff," she said, bending over to dig in another box. Unpacking certainly was a pain in the rump! Then she saw the mail drop through the slot. "Ooh, mail! I'll get it!"

Penelope gathered up the mail and flipped through the envelopes, bundling the bills together as she moved toward their den. She had just sat down at the desk when an elegant heavy stationary in warm butterscotch caught her eye. A large forwarding label was plastered across it blocking out her previous address. Penelope checked for a return address and finding none used the letter opener to get to the contents.

The letter was odd and at first she thought it might be a queer joke. The stationary clearly stated it was from the Desk of Tamara Barnes, but the entire body of the letter was in words cut from different printed text. It was silly or so she thought until one word caught her attention: die. Smoothing out the tri-fold in the bond, she read the letter from the beginning feeling her skin grow colder with each word read.

_Dearest BITCH,_

You may think that you have won because Derek came to you that night. It's not true. He's just making you think he's going to waste himself on the likes of you. One day soon, I'll come for him and we'll be together forever. First though, before you die, I am going to make you watch us make love. I am going to make you wish you had never come between Derek and I. I am going to teach you your place. Enjoy him while you can, cow, because he's going to tire of your unpasteurized offerings and come to a real woman.  
See you soon, you little hussy,

Ms. Tamara Barnes  
  
"She's unhinged," Penelope said.

"What's that," Derek asked coming into the den.

"Nothing. Did you find a place for the hula dancer?" Penelope leaned to the side and put the letter through the shredder before standing up and coming round the desk to hug Derek.

"Something wrong, momma?"

"No, everything's good," she said as the shredder stopped rumbling and went silent once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Thanks again to Harley for everything and to the wonderful reviewers out there. Now for some stress relief. Warning: strong sexual content…_

Derek didn't buy it for a second. She was still biting her bottom lip, her little teeth worrying the pink flesh. It was obvious she was stressed over something. He smiled to himself. If he was good at anything, he was good at stress relief.

He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, kneading the muscles slowly. His thumbs worked along the nubby bones of her spine, stroking gently up her neck to her nape and back down over her shoulder blades.

"Are you sure you're okay, baby girl?" he rumbled in his deep voice she absolutely loved.

"I am now," she murmured softly, her head falling forward a bit from the relaxing work of his hands. It felt so good, it was nearly orgasmic. She couldn't help herself, she let out a little moan of satisfaction.

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, but kept kneading the muscles. "Keep moaning like that, and I will think this moving hasn't tired you out that much after all," he teased.

She reached her hands up to hold his, then turned to face him. Her face was a bit pale, a bit drawn still. He was really concerned; something definitely was not right.

"Angel, what is the matter?"

She stood quickly and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Just love me, Derek," she said, swallowing tears. She was frightened more than she wanted to admit, and angry that she allowed herself to be frightened. "Make me forget everything but us."

"Baby.."

All she really knew right now is she loved him so much. She needed affirmation of their love, and she needed it that minute. She raised up on her tip toes and placed her lips against his, kissing him with all the love and passion she had in her soul.

Derek drew her into his embrace, returning the kiss. There was such tender urgency in her kiss, like she needed to be swept away. He knew they needed to talk, but more than that right now, she needed him and his body. His hands roamed over her back, running from her shoulders to her bottom, caressing gently.

"Derek… Derek," she said, kissing his neck, his chin, whatever she came in contact with. "I need you…"

Derek placed one hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. There was such desire, it took his breath away. Without another word, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him with ardent fervor.

Once they reached the bedroom, he let her slide slowly down his body, his hands capturing her bottom, lowering her gently. She was pulling at his shirt, tugging it over his head, working on the button to his pants. Their passion was escalating quickly from temptation to desperate hunger.

Derek couldn't help but match her desire. He cradled her face in his hands, giving her such a scorching kiss, she could barely stand. She pressed herself close to him, trying to become one with him, never getting close enough. His hands came down then to pull off her loose skirt and her panties in one sweeping gesture. He stepped away from her, pulling off her shirt, tossing her bra aside.

She turned to climb up on their big bed, and he was directly behind her. She went to turn, but he held her, her back resting against his chest. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other moved her beautiful hair over to one shoulder. Then, he lowered his head to her neck, kissing, sucking, biting the sensitive flesh there.

One hand slid up and the other slid around her, cupping her bountiful breasts, tweaking, teasing the crests into erect nubs. She moaned and covered his hands with her own, urging him to hold tighter, meshing herself with him. She turned her head, capturing his lips again for a carnal kiss. She couldn't get enough of him, his taste, his feel, the closeness. She reached a hand up, holding his smooth head, pressing her mouth that much closer to him.

"Oh, baby," he muttered thickly against her lips as he continued the kiss, slowly lowering his hand down her satiny skin, down her abdomen to the silky curls in between her legs. She gasped as his calloused fingers stroked deeper, playing with her most sensitive flesh. She arched against him, desperate again for the feel of him. She wanted him inside her; she was so wet, so ready.

He could sense she needed him, but deeper than she ever needed him before. It was like she needed him to touch more than her body, but her soul, her heart. He pulled away from the kiss. "Penelope, sweetness, reach over there... that's it...hold on," he said, urging her to lean forward and hold the top of their wrought-iron headboard. She looked over her shoulder, dazed and flushed, and complied.

Derek took a moment to roll on a condom, then held onto her hips and surged into her in one long, satisfying stroke. She shook from the pure intensity of the joining, so deep he filled her completely. She moaned as he began a pure rhythm, each deep-seated stroke stoking the fire in her to a fever pitch. Within moments, she was climaxing, keening with pure rapture.

He wrapped an arm around her waist then, and pulled her upright, making her off balance. She reached her hands back over her head to grasp his head. The new angle caused another wave of spasms to rack her body. He joined her then, growling into her ear, pulsing into her body. She turned her head to capture his lips again, her body completely sated and her mind blissfully free, knowing with her heart she was safe and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the next morning Penelope had convinced herself the letter from Tamara was a mere anomaly. As she headed into the kitchen to start their morning coffee while Derek took a shower she was back to feeling like all was right in her world. With the smell of coffee permeating the air and talk radio playing in the background to provide news and traffic updates she was happily cocooned in normalcy when her cell phone chimed.

If it was work, Derek's phone would be ringing any second and they'd need coffee more than she'd need to see the summons on her phone. As a result, she didn't hurry into the bedroom to retrieve her cell. Penelope took the time to pour coffee for them both and was just enjoying the first sip when she heard the phone again. Carrying both cups, she made her way back to the bedroom as Derek came out of their en suite bathroom. He greeted her with an appreciative smile and a loving kiss. "Thanks, sweetness."

"No problem, my love," she said making her way into the bathroom for her own shower. Since Derek's phone remained quiet she figured whatever the text messages were about wasn't urgent. Before she had a chance to step into the shower the phone went off for a third time. Now she was growing annoyed. "Hot stuff, could you check my phone please?"

"Sure, P. Want me to bring it to you?"

"Nah! Just shut it up. Too early for spam without being fully caffeinated," she replied as she removed her robe and stepped into the stall.

There was no response from Derek for several seconds and then, "What the hell?"

Penelope quickly stepped back out of the shower. "Derek?"

"What is this?" Penelope felt her stomach clinch and begin to cramp with anxiety even before he came into the bathroom her cell held out like it was burning him. "Has she contacted you before?"

"She who?" Penelope knew it had to be Tamara. She still hoped there would be a small chance it was some other mentally unstable ex-girlfriend of Derek's.

"Pen!"

"There was a letter," she said reaching at last for the phone. Three messages awaited her. As Penelope read them she started to shake and regret destroying the letter. 5:53 AM: Where are you? You can't hide from me. 5:58 AM: Stay away from Derek. He's mine. 6:04 AM: BANG! You're dead, soon. Thinking of you, Tamara.

"Was?"

"I…I shredded it. Last night."

"Baby girl, you know better. That's what was going on last night, wasn't it?" She nodded, not trusting herself to respond without starting to cry. Derek drew her against him and held her close. "What did the letter say?"

Penelope channeled her inner Spencer Reid and repeated the letter verbatim to an increasingly agitated Derek. "Damn! Why wouldn't you tell me, P?"

She felt self conscious under his intense stare and it had nothing to do with her nakedness. "I wanted to believe she was just letting off steam. I know what it's like to love you and see you with someone else. It hurts, Derek."

He kissed the top of her forehead before releasing her and heading for his own phone. "Derek, no. Please leave her be. She's harmless." He didn't look convinced so she went for her trump card. "There's been no escalation. Isn't that what you profilers are always looking for in order to figure out where the UNSUB's head is at? Tamara's just angry. Let it be." Yet, even as he put his phone back on the bedside table and returned to her side to give her another lingering hug, she wondered if she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Penelope sat in front of her computers typing away. Today was sort of a wasted day. Nothing exciting was happening; she had files to scan into the database and that was about it. She sighed. She was hoping to be busy as an elf before Christmas; instead, she got boredom and the blues.

To make things worse, Derek and the rest of the team were at a seminar in DC. There was no one to talk to: no Reid to tease, no JJ to chat with, no one. She'd even beg to field requests for Rossi today, she was that desperate.

Instead, she got to do a brainless job that left her to think about what happened to her last night and this morning. She was scared still, so scared she was shaking a little bit. Although she would never admit it to Derek, she didn't want him to worry. Not about her. He had enough things to worry about while on the job.

She thought about other relationships in the BAU. How Rossi had three divorces for reasons he never could explain, how Hotch worried constantly about Haley being under attack and how it became too much for him. She wasn't going to be like that for Derek, a lover but burden, too.

Then she thought of how it turned out for Haley and a chill ran up her spine.

"Damn it!" she said, tears coming to her eyes. She shook her head, trying to blow off this ache she had in her head and chest. She was being unreasonable. Tamara wasn't a serial killer with a vendetta like Foyet was. She was a grieving ex-girlfriend, for Pete sakes!

She knew in her heart, Tamara had every right to be angry, every right to hate her. She stole the most wonderful man in the world right out from under Tamara's nose. Derek never said more to her about their relationship, just he was glad it was over with Tamara and glad to be with her instead. But she knew the relationship was hot for awhile, so hot his friendship with her faltered. And at the holiday party, Tamara was all over Derek like a second skin.

Yes, Tamara was justified. If the tables were turned, Penelope knew she'd be devastated.

Still, that nagging worry started to creep in, the feeling something just wasn't right. She looked at the blank screen on one of her babies, and decided to be proactive, just in case. "Research…database….history…reports…Tamara Barnes," she murmured quietly, typing away.

Derek sat in the seminar, knowing the FBI wasted their money sending him. His brain was completely somewhere else. It didn't surprise him; when he was really pissed, it was hard to focus.

That bitch dared to threaten his Baby Girl.

_Over what? _He thought nastily. Their relationship was long dead before he hooked up with P. He was going through the motions at the party; he felt he made that abundantly clear to her. He agreed to host to help her out, not to be her lover. He only spoke with her briefly for weeks before that party; she had verbalized understanding.

The woman was a crack pot. There was no doubt about it. She could throw shoes at him, cause him to bleed, but to say anything at all about his girl…

He was hurt too that Penelope held back from him. He loved her; she should come to him with whatever little need she had. He'd take care of it for her. Didn't she know she was his life? He started to panic, wondering if she was holding anything else back. He needed to do a little talking to his baby girl.

Then he was going to talk to his ex and let her know exactly what he thought of her threats. A chill went down his spine, along with white hot rage. _BANG! You're dead, soon. Thinking of you, Tamara._  
_  
_The pencil he was holding snapped.

"Morgan, is everything okay?" Hotch whispered quietly.

"No, it isn't."

"It isn't Garcia, is it?" Worry immediately crept into their leader's voice.

"No, she's fine; we're fine," Derek quickly reassured him. "I just have some things I need to sort out and look into."

"Do you need to leave?" Hotch placed his hand on Derek's shoulder with complete understanding. "Family always comes first, Derek."

He smiled at Hotch. "Thanks, man."

And then he was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A/N: Even I'm starting to get a bad vibe from Tamara. Happy reading._

Penelope was so engrossed in what she was unearthing about Tamara she had completely stopped scanning the files into the database. If truth be told, her attention was so focused, had she not had a natural second sense honed directly into Derek she might not have realized he was back. Quickly she minimized the windows containing the search and stood grabbing her coffee mug. Sure enough, as she turned, she found him blocking her doorway looking very pensive. "Hot Stuff, you're back early. Where's everyone else?"

"Hotch let me leave early once it became obvious I couldn't focus." He opened his arms and she willingly stepped into them but leaned back to meet his gaze with her own.

"Derek, I asked you to leave it be. We can't let her tear us apart simply by making us second-guess ourselves. No escalation, remember?"

"Woman, you are really something, you know that? I rush back here in a panic to protect you and you are soothing me instead." He dropped a kiss onto her nose and for the first time all day he let a tentative smile lift one corner of his mouth.

"It's why you love me so, hon. I'm balm for your soul." She was saying all the right words but deep inside she was fighting panic. Her cursory search on Tamara had already led to more questions than answers about the woman Derek had dated. She wouldn't go so far as to accuse the woman of being a serial murderer but death definitely seemed to surround her.

Mr. and Mrs. James and Annette Barnes had perished in a house fire in their home when Tamara was thirteen and her brother Will was fifteen. Their maternal aunt Dorothy Holmes took them in but died of a massive coronary at 45 years of age, a mere ten months later. After that they entered the foster care system and Penelope had just been getting to those details when Derek had arrived. As much as she wanted to get back to her search she could see Derek wanted to get out of there and go home where he could see her constantly and know she was safe. "Why don't we pack it in for the day and head home? I can work from there and finish up on the filing. What do you say?"

"I say woman, what took you so long to read my mind?"

Penelope giggled despite the craziness of the situation. While Derek went back to his office to gather some files of his own she set the searches to run in the background of two computers until morning and shut everything else down. Packing up everything else she would need she met Derek at the elevators and they headed home.

As they were pulling into their driveway an FTD truck was parking at the curb. The deliveryman met them on the porch with a very large, awkward looking arrangement.

"Penelope Garcia?"

"That would be me," Penelope said as she handed over the stuff she was carrying to Derek so she could accept the electronic signature board and sign for the flowers. He waved off the tip they offered him and was back in his truck before Penelope managed to follow Derek inside.

"Why'd you send these home, Hot Stuff? Awfully confident you were going to get me to come home early." She winked at him as she spoke but the perplexed look on his face made it clear he wasn't responsible for the flowers even before he confirmed it.

"I didn't send them, P. In fact, don't open them until I put this stuff away in the den."

"Uhm, okay. Sure." She felt like she was frozen in place with the large stand of covered flowers at her side like a display girl on a game show. It didn't take Derek long to return with a large pair of scissors and gloves on. "You really think those are necessary?"

"Yes. This might be the escalation you've been hinting about."

That was exactly what Penelope feared herself. She stepped aside as Derek began to cut away the covering. As a result she saw and read the banner long before he was done.

_I found you, BITCH!  
_  
She didn't even realize she'd gasped until Derek was at her side holding her tight against him. Her face buried in his chest.

"This is the final straw, Baby girl. I'm going to talk to her as soon as I take some pictures of this and get rid of it. She's gone too far this time."

Penelope nodded her agreement but held on tight to Derek. She thought about telling him the other information she had discovered today but thought perhaps it might lead to him calling in the team rather than simply trying to reason with Tamara. She had to believe these were simply the desperate actions of a very hurt individual. Just in case though she'd make certain to check the results of her searches first thing in the morning. Until then, she'd keep her nagging concerns to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

__

AN: Just a teensy weensy itsy bitsy touch of angst. I really can't help myself.. LOL..Harley reigns me in, thank goodness!….

Derek clicked a few pictures of the menacing arrangement. . Before he left, he turned back to Penelope. He had a mission, to get everything possible out in the open, and he was going to succeed. "Baby Girl, you're telling me everything I need to know, right?" He arched a brow at her. "Nothing else happened, nothing new?"

Penelope was glad she had turned away to toss out the wrapping for the "gift" she received. Her heart was in her throat. She didn't want Derek to know what she found out; he'd only make it worse by worrying more than he already did.

He had to leave a seminar today because of her. It was important enough the whole team needed to attend, and yet he couldn't concentrate. Because of her. She needed him, needed his strength. But the team needed him more, they always would. She was not going to stand in the way because she was spooked by a pissed ex!

It took everything in her to look up at Derek and smile. "No, nothing else happened," she said, leaving out the research she had done. She wasn't lying to him, she just wasn't telling him the whole truth- for his own good.

And for the sake of their relationship.

Derek walked over to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. His heart was beating rapidly under her ear. "Baby, you know I'm here for you, right?" she nodded her agreement into his chest. He put his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him. "Promise me something then."

"What?"

"Promise from now on, you'll tell me if any little thing goes wrong," he said. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Man, Baby Girl, talk to me. Don't hide shit like this. I'm here for you; I'll always be here for you." He knew the last part sounded more chastising than he meant. It was the stress of the situation messing with his brain. He needed to focus.

She stiffened a bit in his arms. "Derek, I can handle my own problems. You're not my father, you're my boyfriend."

"I'm more than that," he said, although as he said it, he knew that really was it. Still, he didn't like the thought of being _just a boyfriend_. He felt like he was in tenth grade again, with his date instead of the love of his life. He was scowling now, more angry at himself than her. He was supposed to be comforting her, not getting ticked about semantics.

She looked up; she didn't like the scowl that he had. It worried her. "Hot Stuff?"

He needed to shake this pissy mood. "I'm sorry, baby. I love you. I just want to be there." He continued to scowl. "From now on, I'm demanding that you tell me if anything happens; I'll take care of it."

"No, Derek," she said, pushing away from him. "You are not just going to 'take care of it.' I'm a strong woman. I've been in charge of my life for thirty-two years; I don't need you to run it for me."

"What in the hell?" he growled. "Woman, I am trying to help you, but you won't let me!"

"Honey, you're not just helping, you're trying to fix it completely," she said, attempting to soothe him and herself. "You have enough on your plate. It's just threats, Derek. This is probably not that important."

Not important? Her life was the most important thing to him! Didn't she get it? He took a deep breath, trying to tamp down the irritation he was feeling. It didn't work. All he could think about was how she was being threatened, and how helpless he felt at the thought of losing her.

In his panic, the next words came out accusatory. "You have a deranged woman after you and you destroy evidence-"

"She wasn't deranged until she was done dating you!" After she said it, she knew it came out completely wrong. She meant Tamara was a normal person, nothing sinister; there was nothing to worry about now. She quickly amended, "Oh, Derek, I didn-"

"You would rather risk your life keeping details secret. Why live with me if you can't trust me?" He looked at her and shook his head. They were both too stressed. He needed to leave before they hurt each other.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want-"

"I'm not going to stand here arguing with you," he interrupted, grabbing his keys and heading towards the door. "We got bigger fish to fry. Now, if you'll excuse me. I got somewhere I need to be."

She watched him leave, taking a big chunk of her heart with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A/N: Tamara is off and running. Hope you all are ready. Btw, Kricket did her best to keep both Tamara and I in check but one of us is insane and the other just loves writing this stuff. Which is which, lol?  
_  
Tamara was thankful for the security gate and camera she'd had installed with all the recent upgrades when she realized it was Derek waiting to be let in. She buzzed him in and then took her time getting to the door to let him in. She might not have been expecting him but his arrival was anything but unwanted. Her latest gift had done the trick and like the super protector he was he'd come running to defend the life of that damn cow he'd had the nerve to leave her for.

Putting the kettle on to boil she fingered the leaves of the plant she had planned to harvest. Derek was clearly losing patience: he was banging on her door between his incessant ringing of her doorbell, by the time she decided she was ready to let him in.  
She regretted not having a chance to do one more check of his chamber but alas she'd manage. She always did; ask her dearly departed aunt and the damn contractor. Thinking he could put his hands on her like that! At least he'd come in handy to get her what she needed. She chuckled at the thought, but wiped away any sign of amusement before opening the door.

There he was, her Derek. She itched to hug him to her but the deep furrow in his brow alerted her he was nowhere near ready to accept her touch yet. She could be patient. She'd already waited three months to get them to this point. Plastering on a smile, she spoke to her love face to face for the first time in months. "Derek, honey. Is this business or pleasure?"

"Knock it off, Tamara. I'm here about the threats you've been sending to Penelope."

"Threats? Come now, Derek. Why would I ever do such a thing? Why don't you come in and tell me what you're talking about." She paused as the whistle of the kettle could be heard. "I was just going to make myself some tea. It's so damp this time of year. Why don't you join me?"

"Tamara, I didn't come here for tea. I want the threats towards Penelope to stop."

For only a moment Tamara felt her façade slip and hoped it didn't slip through to her tone. "If you wish to speak to me then we can do so in a civilized manner over tea. If you've come to accuse me of something, then the least you can do, after all we've been to each other, is share a cup of warmth with me as you unload all your concerns. Is that too much to ask, Derek?" For effect, she even let a few tears build up and shimmer just on the edge of spilling over.

"Tears, Tamara? Really? You threaten Penelope and think tears are going to make me soften? Move! I don't have all day for your ploys."

She had him, she knew she did, the minute he waved her back and came over the threshold into her house. He didn't remove his coat or his shoes but he did take the time to carefully wipe his feet before following her into the kitchen. She already had the crushed Valium pills and a few drops of chloral hydrate in the bottom of the teapot but she broke off a good helping of fresh mint to hide the bitter taste. Pouring the hot water over the mixture she brought the pot to the table covered in a cozy just in case Derek decided to get curious. Never could be too careful.

She set the table for tea even though she could see his growing agitation at being delayed. Laying out cinnamon ginger cookies she at last sat across from him at her kitchen table. Pouring tea for them both, she indicated she was ready to listen to him. "Tamara, you have to stop this."

"I ask again, Derek, what is it you think I've done to your new lady love?" she feigned a sip of the tea and nibbled at the cookie on her plate.

"The letter, the text messages and the flowers," Derek replied. He was slowly spinning his cup around on its saucer but had yet to drink any.

"What letter? I don't text and why would I send her flowers? Why would you believe they were from me?" Tamara felt like screaming but she held his gaze instead.

"Why are you playing games?" He took a rather large gulp much to her satisfaction. Once he had swallowed, she at last gave him the answers he'd been seeking. It wouldn't much matter how he planned to respond with that big a dose coursing through his system.

"I'm not playing, Derek. You are mine. I can forgive the time you've spent with her the last few months because you've come home to me." She watched in fascination as he shook his head. It might have been in denial to her words, but she knew too it was at least in part to the effect the drugs were having on him.

"Wh…what h-ve –ou…done!" Derek stumbled to his feet. He was strong. She watched in unmasked amazement as he hit the wall but kept moving trying to use it for support even as his legs ceased to hold his weight. He was on the ground now, forcing his arms to pull him along the marble floor in an attempt to get to the front door. Tamara followed along humming "Crazy For You" as she watched his progress. His head at last fell and she went quickly into action.

Retrieving the backboard from the garage she rolled him onto it and made certain to fasten him securely before beginning her decent into the sub basement of her house. The space wasn't large and she'd had to pay handsomely to have it fitted out to her specifications but it would be well worth it to have Derek home with her.

Just several hours later…

Derek awoke with a start feeling like he'd been on a solid weekend bender. He opened his eyes, got hit with harsh fluorescent light clear through to his synapses, and quickly shut his eyes again. Regardless, he needed to hurl so he rolled off the soft surface on which he'd been laying. He heard a rattle and clanking noise following each step and it was jarring enough to make him force his eyes open and to focus. His vision was hazy and he was fighting nausea, but both vanished in an instant when he registered three things in rapid succession: he was naked except for his boxer briefs, he was shackled to the floor and Tamara Barnes was sitting in a chair watching him while she ran an ice pick along one designer clad thigh.

"Oh shit," he said. "Penelope, I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare mention that bitch's name again or I really will have to kill her," Tamara said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_AN: Just a touch more "Kricket angst"... My thanks again to Harley for her deliciously wicked UNSUB. She even scares me!_

Penelope laid in their big bed, her stomach twisted into knots. He left the house before four; it was now midnight. Where was he? She knew she angered him by saying things she didn't mean, but so badly he wouldn't come home to her?

_Home_. She thought the word and her heart started to ache. She never had a real home until Derek. Her apartment was nice, this apartment was nice, but without Derek, it was empty and cold. It was a case of the man making the place, not the place making the man.

Even more, she was empty, she was cold, without him. She never needed anyone like she needed Derek Morgan.

What an idiot she was! He wanted to protect her, take care of her, make sure she was safe. He said so many times he loved her; even during their fight, he said it. He just wanted her to share and to let him be in charge.

Her inane sense of self-responsibility had reared its head, begging her to assert "woman power." She was her own capable woman. She could take care of herself. She was strong, invincible.

She didn't feel so invincible now.

Her heart nagged her. She was acting so strong because she was afraid. Afraid of losing their relationship, afraid of not being worthy of him, afraid of losing the one person who mattered more to her than anything. And now she might have did just that.

If he'd only walk in the door, she'd launch herself at him and say she was sorry. She would kiss every part of him, every beautiful inch. She would beg forgiveness, something she never did. She would .. She would..

She'd tell him she loved him. That she was fine just being his lover and his best friend. That she didn't need anything else. She would tell him, and never ask for anything more.

If only he'd come home! She closed her eyes and started to pray she'd get a second chance. The next hour turtled by, then the next. At three thirty, she finally turned off her light and rolled over, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Derek. I'm so, so sorry…"

Meanwhile....

Sitting across from an absolutely insane Tamara Barnes, Derek did a quick assessment of the situation. It was very hard to think, and even harder to move, in his current drug-induced state. Whatever she gave him caused an incredible loss of coordination and made his head feel three feet thick. He tried lifting his arm, assessing his physical situation. He couldn't do it. His hand twitched and his arm shook a little, but no real voluntary movement. He wanted to make a fist, but barely got his hand closed. He moved his legs a little, and caused a rattling of the chain on his ankle.

Okay, this was serious. He really was drugged, shackled, and in a damn dungeon. It was so ridiculously macabre, he almost laughed. Who the hell had a dungeon now a days?

Apparently, his ex-girlfriend.

He remembered exactly what happened now, and cursed himself three times the fool for not heeding his gut. First, his gut said to stay the hell away. Second, something was telling him not to drink the tea. Third, he knew he needed to research more. Regardless, he never would've thought this, not in a million years. _No one _would've thought that Tamara was this damn crazy!

Still, he felt partially at fault for all this. He knew he acted rashly, partially from anger that she attacked his Goddess, and partially from feeling guilty for being the one to introduce her to Penelope in the first place. He was never going to forgive himself if she got hurt.

His thoughts ran to Pen again, how his last words weren't loving and kind. He was pissed, mostly because he felt out of control. That was his biggest issue with this entire situation, not being able to fix things, to keep her safe. When Battle shot her, he felt so helpless and frightened he might lose her. He couldn't do a damn thing to make things better for her then, he never had a chance. He swore then he wasn't going to make the same mistake ever again; he was almost hypervigilant in this situation.

But he miscalculated.

His baby girl was never the target.

He was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Warning: This chapter contains violence. Please skip this chapter if you are in anyway offended by violence or sensitive to its inclusion in fanfiction. Although this is censored, due to the nature of Tamara's insanity and status as a suspected killer (As UNSUBs generally are on _Criminal Minds),_ we felt the violence is not gratuitous, but rather necessary for the story to unfold.

Please note: The uncensored version of this chapter can be found on Harleyzgirl's profile.

Penelope was attempting damage control on her very swollen eyes when her cell phone began to buzz. She knew that she was late for work but in light of being up most of the night praying and hoping for Derek's return she simply didn't have any energy remaining to hurry when she'd awoken at nearly eight thirty. The display read _Hotchner, A_ and she instinctively stood up straighter as she answered, "Hotch, I'm sorry I'm so late. I'll be in asap. I over-"

"Garcia, slow down. I was looking for Derek actually. Is he…"

Penelope went instantly cold and nearly dropped the phone from the spasm in her muscles with pain. She'd known something had to be seriously wrong, far more than just anger, for Derek to not come home last night. Still, she whispered the question she dreaded to ask to confirm her worst fear, "You mean Derek's not there? He never came in this morning?"

"Penelope, what's going on?" Unlike her, Hotch was yelling now as their usually stoic leader lost his cool. Everything with Foyet was still too fresh. Any threat to his family could well push him over the edge.

"Oh, dear God. Please Derek tell me you didn't?" She was just barely holding back the terror now ripping through her as the pieces fell into place for her like they had for Derek some hours earlier.

"What is going on, Penelope?"

"There's been some trouble with Tamara."

Hotch sounded questioning. "His ex? He left the seminar early, but didn't say why. What's the issue?"

"She's been threatening me. I did some research, but didn't think much of it. Some of it was scary, but I never thought! Oh God!" She started to cry. "Derek said he was going there to talk to her, but now, he didn't come home and I'm so afraid, I didn't think-"

"Garcia, calm down and come in. Bring all your research." His voice was even as always, but there was a tone underneath of determination that calmed Penelope a little. "If there's something there to find, we'll find it."

Meanwhile....

Tamara watched him all night. Eventually, he'd had to give in and use the toilet but it had been humiliating for him, just as she had intended: to have to do so with literally a captive audience. He'd managed not to vomit but he'd had the dry heaves. She'd considered comforting him but knew it was too soon to touch him physically. She had to have him mentally ready first. He'd even made a couple of attempts to get at her but she'd ensured the shackle around his ankle only reached the end of the carpeted area. He'd have to rip off his own leg to get to her perch.

By the time the alert she'd set on the security panel beeped at six o'clock Derek had drifted into a fitful sleep. The remainder of the drugs in his system won him over to slumber against his will. She was content to watch. Three months was a long time to be separated from the other half of one's heart. Since her brother Will's death, no one had loved and cared for her the way Derek had. He'd been protector; friend; confidant; lover. She was preparing to make him husband and father when he had suddenly cooled to her and told her it was over. Then he betrayed her.

Regardless, Tamara had decided she would forgive Derek for his indiscretion. Many men had a last fling before settling down. He was back now. It was time for her to get started. Standing she slid the panel in the wall open and placed the ice pick in its slot beside the loaded Kel-Tec 9mm, the loaded syringe of additional chloral hydrate and the coiled piano wire she'd used to garrote the contractor. With the panel locked she slipped the key into the locket around her neck and then began to strip.

Down to her simple black bra and matching panties she slipped onto the bed with Derek, straddling him before she began to kiss his neck moving up and along his jaw. "Pen, come here baby girl," he murmured. The ire within her rose fast and blinding. Before she could stop herself she struck out with a closed fist against Derek's jaw. The ruby ring she wore was one of the few things she had kept of her mother's and it tore into the skin of his cheek, leaving a mark but not breaking the skin yet ripping him from his dream state.

"Get the hell off me, Tamara and put your damn clothes on." He shoved at her, panting, likely from the rude awakening, the drugs remaining in his system, and possibly a bit from the shock. He couldn't get his arms to work properly. To her though he was longing for her; she was not going to be deterred from pleasuring him.

"Tsk, tsk, love. You're usually more of a gentleman than to strike a woman."

"Tamara!" There was a warning in his tone and his face was set, hard and unyielding.

"Yes, Derek? Are you lonely for my kiss?" Tamara bent to kiss his lips, but he turned his head, so she got his cheek instead. "You know you want me, Derek. I remember."

"It's over. You're not the woman I want."

"Fine! Play hard to get," she said and began moving down his body with kisses. Tamara felt his body coil with tension, so she wiggled her behind in response against his groin. To her disappointment, there was no answering swell of his erection. Not yet, but she'd get what she wanted. Sitting on his knees, she slid her hands over his chest, down along his sides and dragged his boxers down, sitting back to enjoy a view she'd missed terribly. Before she could reach out to touch him, he batted her hand away. Surprising her further, he bucked beneath her with such force she went flying off of his body and onto the floor, hard.

"Don't touch me, Tamara. We're done."

Now she was angry. She'd tried this nice, but now she'd have to up the ante. "Listen to me carefully, Derek. You came to me. You. Came. Back. To. Me! If it's rough you want, I can comply." She knew he hadn't registered what he was hearing before the first lash striped the skin of his calves. He grunted as he scrambled off the other side of the bed. The pieces of glass she'd personally glued to the length of thin leather bit into his skin and tore it in a jagged line.

She heard his hiss of pain and watched the blood trickling from his calves. It was a warning. "Lie back down, Derek, and give me what you denied me."

"Listen, Tamara, I don't know what kind of fantasy state you are thinking this is but I can't love you." He sounded so sure. So self-assured, even though she knew he had to be hurting.

Coiling the whip around her hand she asked, "Why'd you come home then?"

"For the love of God! I had one goal and it was to get you to leave the woman I do love the hell alone."

"The fat cow: your precious baby girl? Please Derek, how do you really expect me to believe you want her over me?"

"Believe it, Tamara." He stood then and met her gaze directly before he continued, "She's far more beautiful to me than you will ever be or can understand. She's my future, not you." One flick of her wrist and the whip flew across the bed and dug into his right side, ripping away the skin over his ribs. Derek doubled over with the pain just as the next lash whizzed by skipping along his upper back.

"Liar!" She watched in satisfaction as Derek pulled himself up again. He wasn't hiding; instead, it was like he was deliberately taunting her.

"There's nothing to gain by lying to you."

"The life of your precious baby girl, perhaps?" She'd never been after the whore but she'd use her if it got him to comply with her wishes.

"You don't want her. You want me. You have me. Leave Penelope out of this."

"I told you not to say her name again," Her rage at his insolence fueled her. She let the whip fly twice more: one catching the back of his shoulder before he grabbed the whip the second time trying to rip it from her grasp. The glass did its job instead, gouging his palm for his effort, and he released it with a grunt of agony. She felt empowered as she let the whip go another time for good measure.

He knocked hard against the tallboy that stood beside the bed, hitting his head. He rose up as if to sit on the bed, but fell forward, slid off the bed's edge, slumped for a moment, and then disappeared on the floor out of her sight. "I don't want to hurt you more, my love but I will not tolerate my children being raised by a liar." She moved cautiously around the bed to where he lay and kicked at his nearly balled up body twice before she accepted he was unconscious.

Tamara took the time to stitch up the worst wound, and cleaned and bandaged the rest. She changed the bed sheets before getting him back onto the bed on his stomach. It wasn't easy but she managed as she always did. She had never considered the possibility he might deny her. Her threats to the bitch had only been meant as a means to an end. But now as she looked down at her defiant lover, she wondered if maybe it was time to invite Penelope to the party. Maybe once she lay dead at his feet, he'd finally give her what she desired most: his baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_AN: Almost there!......_

Garcia immediately provided all the research she had done on Tamara Barnes to Hotch and the rest of the team. Reid read it first. After a moment, he glanced up at Garcia. The look on his face was ominous. He masked it by swallowing, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing slightly. "Um, did you happen to show any of this to Morgan?"

"No, I didn't think there was much to it. She wrote a letter to me and sent some flowers, so I started investigating," she watched Reid glance over to Prentiss with that nervous expression again. She started to panic. "It's really bad, isn't it? Oh, my God, Derek! We have to-"

"_You_ aren't doing anything, Garcia," Rossi said, interrupting her. "You're too close to him. Look at you, you're panicking already. Anything you say could jeopardize the investigation."

"Rossi's right," Hotch said, putting the papers down. "As damning as this all is, it's purely circumstantial at this point. We need to catch her off guard if she knows anything about Morgan."

"That's why I need to come with! She knows me; she's angry at me," Garcia pleaded. "Please!"

"Garcia has a point," Prentiss said. "If she is angry enough at Penelope, she may not be guarding what she says a hundred percent. She may slip up."

Hotch looked over at Prentiss. Their eyes met; he knew she was holding back. "And?"

"Well, if I were in Garcia's shoes, I'd want to do something too," she pulled her gaze away from Hotch. "I couldn't sit back and let everyone else do it."

"Okay," Hotch said, walking over to Garcia. His voice was stern. "But you do not say a word unless we say it is okay. Nothing. Do you understand?"

She nodded. She would never purposefully put Derek's life in danger.

Moments later, Rossi, Hotch, Prentiss and Garcia arrived at Tamara's house. JJ and Reid were manning the station, waiting for any directives that needed to be followed up.

"Morgan's truck isn't outside," Prentiss commented.

Rossi flipped his phone open. "JJ, call in an APB on a black SUV, license plate number A143-"

"Not a word, Penelope," Hotch said, reminding her. "We have no search warrant, no probable cause right now. We're here on her good graces. We have to get what we can, making her slip up. Say nothing. Nothing. Unless I give you the signal."

"I know," she said, her heart pounding. "You'll tap me three times."

As she glanced at the elegant tudor house in front of her, a chill ran down her back. She once thought this was a beautiful house. She got her first eye-opening kiss from Morgan just inside those double doors. Was it really only three months ago? It seemed like a lifetime had passed since that day.

Tamara answered the door. She was resplendent in a perfect buff colored suit that complimented her coloring. She had a radiant smile. "Agents Hotchner, Rossi, and Prentiss! To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" She looked over at Penelope with slightly narrowed eyes, but didn't mention her name.

"May we come in? We have a few questions we'd like to ask you." The formality in Hotch was apparent. He appeared to be treating her with the utmost respect, refined and courteous.

Only the team could feel the simmering undercurrent of rage in their leader. He was a consummate profiler; never letting an UNSUB see him sweat.

"Of course!" She gestured to the many seats in the parlor just off the foyer. "I'll put on some tea, and-"

"That won't be necessary," Rossi said, sitting in the nearest chair. He noticed that Tamara stiffened a little, but kept smiling. He continued. "We have some questions about Derek Morgan."

"Derek?" She laughed a little bit. ""Last time I saw him was the same time I saw all of you."

Prentiss pushed a little. "You haven't seen him since the Christmas gala?"

"Darling, I threw him out that night. He made a very, very bad decision that night, and I simply never wanted to see him again." Tamara was standing near her fireplace. She ran finger along the mantle, then rubbed them together to get rid of imaginary dust. "Of course, he called me numerous times after, trying to get back together with me, but I turned him down."

Penelope stiffened. That was a bald face lie; she knew it was! She glanced over at Hotch and immediately calmed down. She took a deep breath, not certain if she could make it through this without maiming that woman. _Calm, calm_, she chanted internally. _Derek. Do it for Derek_.

Tamara looked directly at Garcia. "After all, thin and beautiful wasn't his type anymore, so.."

"Let's lay off the insults, shall we?" Rossi said. "We know that you sent a threatening note, texts and flowers to Penelope."

"I did no such thing!" she said, her face the perfect image of outraged innocence. She turned on Penelope, her expression turning distraught. "What kind of lies are you spreading about me? Just because your man left you doesn't mean you get to pick on me!"

Hotch tapped her leg, giving her the signal to answer. He told her to try not to let Tamara drag her in emotionally. That was going to be exceedingly difficult.

She drew a breath and said softly, "You know you did, Tamara."

"Where is your proof, hmm?" She was glaring at Garcia, barely constrained hostility in her glassy brown eyes. She glanced around the room at the agents there. "Did she show you any proof, people?"

Garcia paled. She destroyed the letter, the texts came from unavailable, and Derek had the only pictures of the flowers.

Tamara smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. "There's no proof because I didn't do anything. So you all listened to her ravings, because her boyfriend did the common sense thing and dumped her. Then she comes here and I have to listen to this; the ravings of a fat, vicious whore. Why do you torture me, every time you come near?" She stood closer to Penelope and spit at her, the frothy sputum landing on P's shirt. "Get out of my house, you stupid slut!"

Penelope couldn't hold it in anymore; the thing in front of her was so vile. "You bitch! Where is he? You lie! Everything you say is a lie! Where is he?" She reached to grab Tamara's throat, just barely missing before Tamara stepped back. "Where is he?"

"Penelope!" Hotch said, grabbing her, pulling her into his arms. "Let's go.."

"She's lying, Hotch! She's.." They quickly dragged her outside, where she promptly burst into tears. She sobbed against Hotch's chest. "She's lying.. She's…"

"You did good, Penelope," Rossi said, patting her back. "We got a lot just from that."

Her eyes were mournfully sad, despair evident in each teardrop. "She has him, Hotch. I know she does."

"We wanted her to think we doubted you, Garcia. It will make her cocky, then she'll falter," Rossi said.

"She has him." She couldn't stop crying. She felt so helpless; that bitch had her sweetness, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"We know she does, too." They all climbed up into the SUV and started the drive back to the office. Hotch flipped on his phone. "JJ, order full surveillance on 1213 Greenbriar Road. We need to zone in on security camera feed inside the house, too, as well as a grounds map, any recent construction permits for that house. Tell Reid to analyze her past MO with what we know now." he paused for a second. "Yes, she definitely has him. Now we just have to wait until she slips."

Meanwhile….

The close circuit TV that Tamara installed in the dungeon let Derek see everything from where he was imprisoned. He saw the team come and go. More importantly, he saw his Baby Girl. He knew they knew, just by their looks, their body language. Prentiss even did a long glance directly into the camera. She closed her eyes for three seconds, then again, then again. He almost laughed. It was Morse code, SOS, Hostage 101 from the academy. Letting a detainee know they were found without the captors knowing.

They knew. Amidst this dank, dark dungeon, he was filled with happiness, and something he had little of before he met Penelope: hope.

"Your friends were here and your whore," Tamara said, coming down the stairs. "They left knowing nothing and doubting that big bitch you were screwing." She wandered over to where Derek was lying and smiled seductively. "It's just going to be you and me, for a very, very long time…"

Derek held back the smile he had. Tamara meant to break his spirit by leaving the camera going, but it did the opposite. He knew his team, and he knew his baby girl. They knew he was here, and they were coming. He could endure anything now, knowing he was going home very soon.  
　


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_AN: Warning: some violence...Almost there, I promise._

By the time Penelope got back to the Bureau with Hotch and Emily, she had gone through the stages of guilt and moved on to anger. She was angry with herself for not being completely forthcoming about all that she knew about Tamara. She was angry with Derek for always having to be the hero. She was even angry with Hotch for not letting her tear Tamara's perfectly coiffed head off her uppity shoulders.

And then there was Tamara herself. Penelope could not categorize how she felt about that woman!

As Penelope paced around her office, the emotions she had building within her began to boil her blood. For first time in over fourteen years, she felt homicidal. The last time had been on the night her parents were killed by a drunk driver. By God's intervention, the drunk had died as well, preventing Penelope from killing him. In this instance, a plan was forming. It was time for Penelope to go and get what was hers out of the clutches of that bitch.

Before someone could come looking for her, Penelope emailed the blueprints and the topography of the property to her cell and quickly left. She made a very brief pass through their house to get Derek's back up piece, and change into clothing more suited to the route she planned to take to Derek's prison. Penelope hated guns and all they stood for, but there was no chance she was going to underestimate this woman anymore than they already had.

Tamara's estate backed onto a ravine. She drove along a parallel back road until she found a break in the ravine, parked and hiked through to come out on the farthest end of the property. Although she wasn't the outdoors type, she'd spent enough time with Derek to pick up a few activities she might not have before they got together. She liked to picnic, he liked to explore. Derek knew the locations of a number of rock outcroppings in the area. Oh yes, she had skills now, thanks to her hot stuff, she prayed would aid in saving him. If it was she Tamara wanted, Penelope was about to grant her wish.

But she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Crouched in the thick of trees at the edge of the property line, Penelope pulled her Asus mini laptop out of the backpack and prayed like mad for a signal. "Perfect," she whispered when Tamara's own unsecured network appeared. A few taps later, she was into her security system. She scanned the cameras looking for the witch and spotted her going down some rock-lined stairs.

She consulted the blueprints and found two things she hadn't expected. One: an outdoor opening to a cellar built into a small hill that could well have been part of the underground railroad in set-up and design. The second: the house appeared to have an extra deep foundation. It could explain the design of the cellar if they were in someway linked, but the blueprints weren't conclusive. Most modern owners tended to use them as cold storage or for some of the freakier UNSUBS they'd come across; a dungeon. Despite the situation, Penelope fought a giggle. _She's just crazy enough_, she thought.

Penelope set the last five minutes of outside security camera coverage onto a loop and made certain it was working before she left her hiding spot. She made a direct line for the cellar. It wasn't her idea of a good time to crawl along on her stomach to get into the entrance, but she'd do anything to save Derek. Less than a foot in, a pungent odour hit her. Derek had often warned her; the smell of human decay was one anyone would instantly recognize, even if they had never smelled it before. Sure enough, when she switched on the small Mag-lite she had strapped to her wrist, there was a body. He was across the opening into the cellar proper. By the looks of him, some of the local wildlife had found him. Swallowing the bile that rose in her throat, she backed out of the entrance.

Sitting on the ground outside the cellar, she knew she had to call in before she dared to go any farther. It was one thing to assume Tamara was a murderer, quite another to find indisputable proof. The neck of the man was nearly severed through from strangulation. That took some serious strength. "She's bat shit crazy," Penelope said, as Hotch answered after the first ring.

"Where the hell are you, Garcia? God help you if you say what I think you are going to."

"Then I won't say it, bossman. You should know that I have found a body on her property. Not natural causes if you follow me."

"I follow. Stay put! Derek will kill me if anything happens to you. I can't let her get her hands on anymore of my people."

"Agent Hotchner, sir, I respect you but I can't stay put. I can't risk her killing Derek. You know where I am. I'm sending you pictures now. There's your probable cause." Penelope hung up before he could respond, and turned her ringer off.

Getting to her feet, she left her backpack by the cellar entrance, taking only her cellphone and Derek's gun. The gun was strapped to an ankle harness. It wasn't ideal, but she hoped Tamara wouldn't find it if she decided to search her. Ready to do battle now, she marched to the front door.

Bypassing the doorbell, she began banging on the door. It hurt her fist, but it also helped to build her ire. When Tamara came to the door, she was ready when the door opened.

She got in the first shot with a solid punch to her chin, knocking Tamara flat off her feet. The smile on her face was cold like her tone when she spoke, "Hello again, Tamara. Where's MY boyfriend?"

"You think you can just bring your fat ass up into my house and start accusing me of things and demanding stuff?"

Tamara was scrambling to her feet, but Garcia didn't wait for her. She was looking for the opening to the basement. "Stuff and things? Interesting? Hotch was right about you."

"Get out!" Tamara's voice was shrill and indignant.

"No. I know you have Derek but I also know it's really me you wanted. Let him go and you and I will have it out." She was still searching; she wasn't going to let this bitch deter her for even a second.

"You expect me to fight you? Like some sort of common hussy? I have too much culture for such things."

Penelope found the door she believed led to the staircase to the basement and it was ajar. She turned and laughed in Tamara's face. "Was it your culture that taught you to burn down your house with your parents in it? Or how to induce a heart attack in your aunt? Or the best method to nearly cut off the head of the dead man in your cellar? If that's cultured, Tamara, then I am praising God I am a commoner!"

Penelope knew if anyone were to ask her, she would swear she saw the devil himself in Tamara's eyes. The woman pulled an ice pick out of somewhere and came at her. Thankfully, Penelope had gone to all the required self-defense workshops. Ducking and twisting at the last available moment, she was thankful the pick only glanced off her shoulder. Ignoring the pain, she rolled across the same marble floor where she and Derek had shared their first kiss, tripping Tamara and sending the ice pick flying. Now she was hoping for enough time to get to the gun attached to her ankle.

It wasn't going to happen. Tamara scrambled and jumped on top of her like a defensive lineman after Peyton Manning. Penelope was swinging immediately, but Tamara tried to grab her wrists.

"Hold still, you bitch!" she said, her voice a low growl, but Penelope bucked under her, dislodging her enough that her wrist slipped. Pen grabbed a handful of Tamara's hair and yanked with all her might, disappointed it didn't come out at the roots. She never had to do that before in her life; hair was a lot stronger than she thought! She scrambled to her feet, but so did Tamara.

She swung her head back with Pen still grabbing the hair, finally dislodging the clump of hair. The first good punch Tamara got in was directly on her left eye. It absolutely stunned Garcia. She'd never punched anyone, much less been punched.

The murderous rage on Tamara's face was palpable. It was the undoing of whatever composure Tamara might have still been grasping. For the first time since she arrived, Penelope's anger was overridden by fear. She screamed and charged, knocking Penelope towards the doorway leading to the very staircase Penelope was seeking to get down. "You want to see Derek, you cunt? Fine! I'll bring you to him!"

They fought the entire way down the staircase, trading off punches. It was exhausting, but the adrenaline kept them both going. Penelope stumbled; she grabbed Tamara's ankle and the both of them rolled down the last five steps of the stairs.

Tamara landed with a slam on top of her. The impact knocked the wind out of Garcia. She grabbed hold of Penelope's ponytail as she tried to move away from her, and was dragging her by it towards another door. She had to follow or be scalped. She was muttering, too, but Penelope couldn't make out more than Derek's name.

Then worry hit Penelope. She knew she didn't want to end up in whatever dungeon Tamara had, however, she had no choice but to follow. She counted the stairs down. Eighteen. Just as Penelope was hoping she'd let go, Tamara wound her fist into her hair, and swung with the other fist. The pain was bad as her fist connected with her left cheek. She was thankful she hadn't gone for her nose. Either way, being straightened for the punch allowed Penelope close enough to deliver a shot of her own right to Tamara's ribs, and this time she felt give. It might not have been a clean break, but she had at least cracked a rib or two of Tamara's.

She lost her grip on Penelope. Her foot caught Penelope in the left hip as she was turning to make her way back up the stairs. She fell against them instead. Tamara grabbed her ponytail yet again. "This is going to be so much fun; I'll kill him in front of you before I kill you." The venom in her tone made Penelope's blood run cold.

As they emerged into an open space, it was indeed a dungeon and there was her hot stuff, shackled, injured and in nothing but his boxers. Tamara dragged her over to a wall, opened some sort of panel, and removed a gun. Derek must've looked over. She couldn't see him, but she could hear. "Oh my God, Baby Girl!"

Pen started thinking again. If Tamara's hair was that strong, so was hers. Praying she was right, she pitched herself forward. The hair and Tamara both held, and they fell to the ground again. Pen punched again at that same spot on Tamara's ribs and the other woman grunted. With deadly intent, Tamara rolled over and lined the gun up with Pen's temple. "Derek!" she yelled out. "I brought you your cow so you could say good bye before I slaughter it!"

And then a shot rang out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It all happened so quickly, Penelope didn't even have a chance to really start sweating. One moment, Tamara is holding a gun to her temple, screaming at Derek to watch her die. The next, Tamara is knocked clear off of her, the force of the bullet tearing through her right arm. She turned to see Spencer Reid, holding his gun. He didn't hesitate to shoot; the strength and gritty determination of her team was something she would always be grateful for.

In the aftermath, Pen quickly scrambled away, and ran over to Derek. He clasped her in his arms, holding her so tightly it was hard to breathe. There was incredible emotion written across his face and his skin was ashy toned. "Oh, my baby!" He kissed the top of her head, then his hands came up to cup her face and he was kissing her cheeks, her forehead, whatever he could come in contact with. He swallowed hard; she could tell it was hard for him to speak.

She looked up at him, trying to comfort him, but feeling a lot of the same emotions. "It's okay, sweet cheeks; we got you now."

"No, not me....I almost... don't you ever...I.., God!" He wiped his eyes quickly with one hand before holding her close again.

Her heart was so full, it was overflowing with love. She knew how he felt; she felt it every time he put his life in danger. It was an epiphany for her. Derek risked his life for her, but she would risk hers right back. He mattered that much to her, more than her own life. It was pouring out of every pore, what she felt. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too, baby girl."

Beyond her better judgment, she turned, watching with morbid curiosity Tamara being arrested. Gauze was wrapped around her arm before Prentiss and Reid hauled her to her feet, then she was immediately cuffed. The shot didn't even seem to phase Tamara; she was too busy glaring at Penelope. The stark hatred there gave Penelope shivers again. She stood closer to Derek.

"You bitch! You hideous bitch, you ruined everything. I'm the only one for him, the only one! He loves me: he's mine. Mine!" Tamara yelled, venom clear in her tone and body language. She tried to break away from Emily, but that wasn't about to happen. "Goddamn you, let me go! Derek!…. Derek!"

"Put a sock in it, you crazy ass! Sheesh! Some people are all drama, " Emily said, winking at Penelope. She twisted the cuff rather painfully to get the woman to go. "Let's move."

Derek stood next to her, swaying a little from the ordeal, watching too as the team started to march the crazy woman up the stairs. Pen opened the panel on the wall and found the key to Derek's shackle, releasing him immediately. His ankle was chaffed; it was obvious he had been trying like hell to get the thing off.

"Oh, cupcake," she said, her heart breaking at the sight. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, not ever again in this woman's house, but her resolve was waning with the sight of his bleeding ankle.

"Hey," he said, standing up, giving her a hand up, too. "We're alive, we're together. None of the rest matters."

He pulled her into his arms again and he held her for just another minute, kissing the top of her head.

She shivered violently. The whole place gave her the creeps. "Let's get you dressed and get out of here."

Luckily, Hotch brought down a bag with clothes for Derek. They were Hotch's clothes; he was fortunate the man was close to his same size. He barely had energy to don the pants and the t-shirt, he was so wiped out from everything. Walking up the stairs into the sunlight, Derek was amazed at the brightness. He squinted against the sun; two days in a dungeon wreaked havoc on his light sensitivity. He immediately had a headache, and a wave of nausea hit so violently he wretched.

"Derek?" Penelope was there, her arms around him. His side was bleeding again, straight through the bandage, staining the borrowed t-shirt, and he was swaying on his feet. "Oh God, honey!"

He didn't make it a step farther; he landed on the ground, hard.

The paramedics arrived, and came over quickly with a stretcher. "Agent Morgan? You're coming with us, okay?" The head paramedic looked at his team. "On three."

"I'm fine," he said, but then wretched again. His eyes were squinted shut and his brow was furrowed.

"Sugar, please." Pen held his hand.

"One-two-three." The paramedics picked him up like he weighed nothing and shuffled him to the waiting stretcher. They rolled him out the door towards the ambulance.

"I'm coming too," Pen said, climbing in.

"Are you family?"

"Yes," she said proudly. "I'm his girlfriend."

Then she heard Derek. "No. No, she's not." Then he promptly passed out.

_A/N: WHY is Morgan acting like this? Loss of consciousness after any trauma to the head, light sensitivity, headache, nausea, vomiting and blurred vision (Along with various other things) are all signs and symptoms of a concussion. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_AN: Now we're cooking.... enjoy....._

Penelope sat in the hospital room with the rest of the team and Derek, rather quiet. It worked out okay; since everyone else was chatting so much, they barely noticed her lack of participation. Truth be told, she was exhausted. She chalked it up to so many things, the fight with Tamara, the anxiety of finding Derek. It was a long day.

Originally, she was glad they all were there. She rode in the ambulance with her unconscious hot stuff, wanting to be there if he woke up. She needn't have worried, he was out cold the entire way to Potomac hospital. The paramedics were nice and told her this was not uncommon after someone suffered a concussion.

After they rolled him in, there was really not much she could do. The ER doctors were amazing, especially a young resident who was very thorough. Pen stayed by Morgan's side the whole time; nothing was going to move her.

She was in the room when the doctor removed Derek's shirt and the bloodstained bandage on his side. He took a look at the crude, partially dehisced stitches Tamara had applied and shook his head. "These need to go immediately; this could cause an infection. Set up a suture kit so I can refasten."

The doctor glanced over at Pen. She was pale already, except for a rapidly darkening shiner on her left eye, and was becoming more pale by the second. She looked unsteady on her feet, exhausted, and very unhappy. The doctor chalked it up to shock, and a healthy dislike of blood.

He was very sympathetic to her. "Ma'am, I know you're worried about your husband, but there is really nothing you can do. We are going to keep him for observation tonight, run an antibiotic IV for precautions, and check on his lab results. Do you know when his last tetanus shot was?"

"He's not my husband, he's…" She trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say, _He's my everything, my best friend, the love of my life. And I know he loves me, too. _  
_  
_There wasn't any time. She had a hard time concentrating on anything, it was all overwhelming. The doctor stopped talking to her, probably because the nurse came over to her. "This is going to take quite a bit of time. Why don't I let you go up to his room, and you can clean up there and settle down a bit, okay?"

She didn't know when the tears started to fall, but once they did, she couldn't stop them. She was in full fledged sobs within a minute. Soon the nurse was holding her hand and handing her tissues. "Oh, ma'am, he's going to be fine! Try not to worry." She had such a cute, optimistic demeanor, she almost felt guilty for crying still.

The nurse called out in the hall to another uniformed person; she could barely see through her tears what he was. He squatted in front of her. "Well, now. What do we have here? I'm Dr. McDonald. What's your name?"

"P-P-Penelope Garcia," she said, continuing to cry.

"Miss Garcia, you have a hell of a shiner there," he said, his warm brown eyes just making her cry all the more. "And you sound like you could use some rest. Here's my plan. I'm going to check you out, make sure you're okay, and then you can go back and be a hero again for that man you love over there. Deal?"

She was grateful for Dr. McDonald. She smiled, he was really very funny. He was auburn haired, and his name was Ronald! She couldn't help but snicker; he came at her with one one-liner after the other as he examined her. Eventually, she stopped crying. She got a clean bill of health, despite a hideous headache. Dr. McDonald gave her something to ease the pain, then had an orderly bring her up to Morgan's room.

Just when she closed her eyes in the easy chair in his room, Reid and Prentiss showed up.

"Hey, girl," Prentiss started. "How is he?"

"He is doing fine," Morgan said, being wheeled in a wheelchair by a different orderly than the one who had brought her up a couple of hours ago. Hours! She must've dozed off in the chair. It didn't feel like that long.

The orderly helped Morgan climb into bed, for which Derek was absolutely appalled. Once he was in bed, he glared at the orderly's retreating back. "I keep telling these people I am fine, and I want to go home, but they won't listen."

"Don't be stupid," Hotch said, walking in. "Here is my directive: you follow exactly what this hospital says. I don't want to see your face in our bullpen until you are completely healed."

Derek smirked at him. "Sure, boss man. Just like you, right?"

Hotch smiled back. The two men understood each other. Their drive to help others, to save others from unspeakable acts, was much higher than their regard for themselves. It was why Penelope considered them both equally heroic… and equally stupid.

"Why the IV?" Reid was taking everything in, all the surroundings. He was a doctor, but not a medical one. Still, he was always intrigued by the "why" of situations.

"That crazy bitch sewed me up with regular thread. Doctor said it's prophylactic, to ward off something. They do it before major surgeries, too." He glanced over at Pen, still sitting in the chair. He frowned at her, but his eyes were twinkling. "Hey, woman. I have been in this room for ten minutes now, and you haven't kissed me. Get your sweet ass over here, and give me some sugar."

She stood and wandered over slowly. She sighed in mock distress, "If I must…"

She sat on the edge of the bed. He did a quick sweep over her, she could tell he was tallying her bruises. Then he smiled again. "Yeah, you must."

Her lips hit his, and he put his hands up to gently hold her face, keep her near. It was a series of soft, little pecks, interspersed with longer touches. She leaned against him, and he deepened the kiss. She forgot for a second where she was.

Until Prentiss spoke up. "Good lord, you two! Get a room."

"Um, technically, they do indeed already have a room."

JJ laughed. "Reid has a point."

Emily's had mock disgust displayed on her face. "Fine. Take his side, why don't you?"

After a few more rounds of that, Rossi spoke up. "Children, enough. I think it's time for us to go. Garcia looks like she's going to fall over from exhaustion, and Morgan needs rest, regardless of how tough he thinks he is."

Derek winced, but he chuckled. "That was low there, Rossi!"

"Take it easy, we'll see you soon," JJ said, holding her arms out for Penelope. She stood and gave her a big hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow; watch me," Morgan said, teasing.

"Settle down, or I'll call in the orderly to help you again," Hotch said. He clasped Morgan's hand. "I'm glad you're okay. Keep it that way."

Pen said goodbye to everyone else, and soon only she and Derek remained. She started to walk toward the armchair, when he stopped her. "Hey, girl. Pump your brakes, turn around, and come back over here."

She turned and ended up back at his side. He scooted over and patted the bed. "Come on, baby; lay down. You need to sleep as much as I do." He smiled at her. "And I need you by me."

"Derek-"

"No arguments, hard head. Get in here, before I have to get up and get you."

She climbed in next to him, and although it was a tight fit, she was actually comfortable. She was laying on her side, her arm across his tummy. His arm was wrapped around her, his hand rubbing her back, down to touch her bottom, and back up. He kissed the top of her head, and sighed a very contented sounding sigh.

It was enough to start the tears again.

"Baby, what is wrong?" He stared down at her. "I knew something was the matter. Your eyes were puffy. I was hoping this would get you to talk to me." His words were gentle, and his hand continued to stroke her back gently.

She sniffled and looked up at him. "Derek, I want you to know I love you."

"I love you ,too." He grinned at her, then winked. "I thought we established that a long time ago."

"No, sweetness. I love you, so much. I won't ask you for anything else, love." She gave him a watery smile. "I am happy with what we have together. I won't push you, never again. Just don't leave me."

"I won't, honey. What-"

"You said something when I was getting into the ambulance with you. You said that I wasn't your girlfriend." She paused trying to control the trembling of her lower lip. "I'm just letting you know I am fine with just being that."

"I'm not."

She looked at him, frowning, just a touch confused.

"You are not girlfriend material, Garcia. You are wife material. I love you, and I want to marry you." He grinned again. "I'd go down on one knee, but that damn orderly would be in here, and I have my entire backside showing in this gown."

She cried all the more.

"Okay," he said. "It was a bad joke, honey, but.."

She laughed a little. "No, sweetie. Yes, I'll marry you," she said, kissing him again, the warmth warming her soul.

"If I had my usual strength, honey, you know what I would do to you," he said in a low growl against her lips.

She laughed. "Get some rest." Then she lay back down in her spot on his chest, both of them falling asleep before the next minute was up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_AN: Warning: strong sexual content coming up..._

Penelope was sitting on the floor between Derek's feet, pictures and pamphlets scattered around her on the floor. On the coffee table were her papers, pens, lists of caterers and halls. Derek didn't want to wait; he wanted to be married in the summer, which was just a few of months away.

"We spent far too much time apart in our relationship as is," he said. She had to agree; she didn't see any reason to postpone their happily ever after.

It was hot in their living room. The fireplace ensured that dry feeling, removing most of the humidity in the room. Since the ordeal, Derek didn't really like the feeling of coldness or dampness. She couldn't blame him at all for that. So she sat there, in her little spaghetti strapped nightie, and shuffled through the papers.

"It looks like there's a really neat place not too far from Stafford that we could get, honey. Take a look." She reached over her head to hand him the pamphlet, then turned to watch as he skimmed it. She was hoping for some sign he liked it.

"It's beautiful, baby," he said after a minute. He put the pamphlet down, leaned forward and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Just like you are."

The firelight was reflected in his eyes as he looked at her. She shivered a bit, then swallowed and went back to the papers. It had been two weeks since Derek's detainment, they hadn't made love since then. Something inside felt odd to her, like something had changed. She didn't know what, couldn't explain what it was that made her feel reluctant.

His hands started to rub her shoulders, his long fingers playing with the straps of her nightgown, the soft hair at the nape of her neck. He'd touched her like this before, starting about a week ago, but she always ran away, finding some reason to fob off. She tried again, making to stand. "Derek, I need to -"

His hands gently but firmly pressed on her shoulders to keep her seated, and started to massage again. His hands eased the straps of her gown off her shoulders; it was looser due to losing some weight with all the worrying she had done. The fabric pooled at her waist, baring her breasts to the firelight. As warm as the heat from the fire was, her nipples still became ridged in anticipation.

Her heart started to pound and she almost panicked; she wasn't going to be able to waylay him again. Then it hit her: she was afraid. Afraid to share that bodily closeness with him. He was almost taken from her; she couldn't lose him again. She always felt closest to him when they made love; he knew her and her body more than she knew herself. It was hard to feel so close again; she was guarding herself from hurt.

She turned to look at her fiancé. There was such want, such desire on his face, and more than that, such love. She was done running, done being afraid. She couldn't allow fear to keep them apart. They had scars and bruises she couldn't help, but she would fight not to let fear eclipse her heart.

The determination must've shown on her face, because Derek stood and reached a hand down to her, pulling her to her feet. Her nightie fell to her feet in a gentle swish, leaving her in her little panties. He pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her.

It started as gentle little kisses, like he was testing her response. She answered him kiss for kiss. His lips parted hers then, and he was kissing her hungrily, passionately, his mouth holding hers possessively. His hard hands ran over her back, rubbing circles on the small of her back, before dipping lower to hold her bottom under the lace of her panties.

He gave a soft moan, then moved to kissing her neck, her ear. "God, I've missed this."

If she could've spoken, she would've answered in the affirmative to that. Instead, she stood there, dizzy with want, shaking with need. She didn't realize how very important this was to her, how he touched her soul, not just her body, and made her whole again. There was no time to worry, no time to think. She could just feel and absorb his essence.

He eased out of the kiss and lead her to in front of the fireplace. There was a large Oriental carpet on the hardwood floor there, the hues warm crimson, gold, green, more earthy than exotic. It was a soft, fine texture. He started kissing her again, and they sank to their knees, touching, feeling, holding one another.

She reached for the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his chest. She ran her hands along the sculpted perfection of his muscles, the taut ridges of his abdomen. She traced along his sides, and paused at the jagged scar on his side. Anger rose for only a moment, then she leaned forward and kissed the slightly puckered skin.

The warmth in Derek's eyes flared again as he pulled her against him again. The feel of her soft breasts crushed against the strength of his chest was heady. The heat from the fire burning nearby was nothing in comparison to the heat of his skin. He captured her mouth again, encouraging her to lay back.

His kisses were commanding, she couldn't resist anything he asked of her. His hand was filled with her breast, his thumb caressing the tight little peak. She gasped, he took the momentary advantage to move downward and capture the same nipple in his mouth. Her hands came up to hold his head, to press him closer. He laved the peak with his tongue, pressing his hips against hers, beginning that familiar rhythm. Her throbbing body corresponded directly with each gentle mock thrust.

He paid equal attention to the other breast while she ran her hands on the powerful arms bracketing her body, supporting his weight above her. She was moving underneath him, arching and writhing, wanting to get closer to him. He came back up to take possession of her mouth again, a ravishing kiss that promised so very, very much. She wanted him so badly she ached.

He reached a hand down and with a tug, swept her panties off. She cried out as his fingers found her warmth, her wetness. His fingers caressed her, stroking the little pearl, then tracing downward to dip inside, never quite enough to ease the ache. She was shaking, so close, so very close.

Then it happened, she fell over the edge, the spasms shaking her, inner waves gripping his stroking fingers. She held on to him tightly, her pink tipped fingernails scoring the skin on his upper arms. At long last, she felt sated, content. He pulled away from her and she moaned from the loss of contact, but it was only to remove the rest of his clothes.

When he returned to her, he kissed her again, gently. "Penelope, listen, okay?"

She opened her languid eyes, and was struck by the heat of his gaze. His passion was under control by a perilous thread. She swallowed, her voice a bit hoarse. "Yes, sweetness?"

"I don't want there to be any barriers between us tonight or ever again, baby girl." His head dipped down to kiss her again. "Nothing. Emotionally or physically. I love you, and I will love anything that comes from being with you. Do you understand?"

Her heart caught in her throat. It was a big step, but one she was more than ready to take. She slowly nodded her agreement. She reached up to draw him down, kissing him with all the fervor she had in her.

Emotions were high and soon her passion was escalating again. He matched that passion, his face a study in desire. He rocked against her, and she gasped, wanting him inside her. His hands reached under her, sliding under her before lifting her, rocking again, but this time, pressing deep inside her. They moaned together in perfect unison at the exquisite feeling both of them had.

He started slow and deliberate, then alternating speeds and depths. She could feel every movement, every touch. He would slide so deep, she felt he was touching her heart, then retreat, making her body beg for his returning thrust. She was hypersensitive, each feeling eclipsing the other.

On and on, they moved together until neither could bear to wait any longer for what was theirs. She met him movement for movement, arching. They were frantically reaching until she screamed, falling apart around him. She felt him gather her tightly to him, their bodies closely fused, as he pulsed his release inside her.

Her hands slid lazily from their perch on his shoulders, down his arms, to his hands, to rest limply by her side. She smiled at him, completely sated. He gave her another soft kiss, before moving, taking her with him, holding her close by his side. She rested her cheek near his shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Epilogue

_A/N: I can hardly believe this project with Kricket has come to an end. It has been a pleasure and a privilege to work on this with her and to get to write the epilogue/finale. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Harlie (aka Harleyzgirl)_

_AN2: Thank you to all who have read this and given such warm and wonderful reviews. And thank you especially to Harlie, for giving me a deliciously wicked UNSUB to work with. You keep writing those UNSUBS, my friend, and I'll do what I do best! ;) And believe me, in working with you: the great honor is all mine._

The clear, steady brass notes of _Trumpet Voluntary _resonated throughout the sanctuary as those gathered rose to their collective feet. Derek stood with Hotch and his brother in law Jacob at the front, watching intently as Reid lead Penelope down the aisle. Penelope was resplendent in a silver dress. The bodice wrapped around her torso in a cross over pattern, the silk material hugging her in to the waist, and then flaring out slightly. She'd opted for no bow to accommodate a line of fifty tiny pearl buttons down her back.

Once they reached the front, Father Zach said, "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Actually, Father, I'm not so much giving her as escorting her. You see-"

Penelope tightened her hold on his arm, digging her fingers in. Reid quickly got the message. "Sorry, Father. I have that honour."

"Thank you." The Father kept the smile from his tone, but the corners of his mouth arched up as Derek stepped forward to replace Spencer at Penelope's side.

She handed her bouquet to JJ who stood as her maid of honour and gave a smile to Emily before turning back to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and of man, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has just reason why they should not be allowed to marry, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." Everyone in the church held his or her breath during the moment of silence. It was almost as if they all expected something heinous to happen. Finally, Father Zach resumed, "Do you, Derek Patrick Morgan, take Penelope Amelia Garcia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell…Sorry, Father. I mean yes."

By now, Father Zach was no longer trying to control his smile. "And do you, Penelope Amelia Garcia, take Derek Patrick Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, with all my heart," Penelope replied, her gaze locked with Derek's.

"Very well. Derek and Penelope have elected to write their own vows. Derek."

"Penelope, you are my heart. You have been my solace from long before I ever told you. To know you are willing to spend the rest of your life as my wife is humbling. I will endeavour to always be the man you fell in love with. I want to be the hero you believe me to be. Most of all, I want to be your friend, your protector, and your lover, for as long as you will have me, because baby girl, there will never be another woman for me."

Father Zach blinked himself a few times before he said, "Penelope."

"Derek, you are my hero. You literally saved me both physically from danger, but also emotionally from myself. You see in me a woman that, until I met you, I didn't believe could ever exist in this shell. You have made me want to be the person you cherish, the woman you call your solace, your baby girl, forever and always. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, hot stuff."

Father Zach chuckled outright before turning to Hotch and saying, "Do you have the rings for baby girl and hot stuff?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow, but handed them over. Rossi could be heard laughing outright from his seat beside Derek's mother Fran.

Becoming serious once more, Father Zach placed the rings on the Bible, said a brief prayer, and then held it out to Derek first. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." Derek did as requested, slipping the platinum ring onto Penelope's third finger. Following the Father's instructions, she did the same to Derek.

In a blur of activity the register was signed, they shared their first communion, lit the unity candle, and then it was time for Father Zach to make the official presentation. "As is the custom of the church, I would ordinarily now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan. But as those of you gathered here know, this couple has never done anything in the usual way. So I now present to you The Crown Prince of all Heroes and his Oracle of Quantico, Derek and Penelope Morgan. Please join me in congratulating them."

No one present had to be told twice. The sanctuary erupted in applause, laughter, and lots of happy tears, as Derek and Penelope walked down the aisle arm in arm to the rich elegance of _A Midsummer Night's Dream Wedding March_.

The reception was in full swing; the time had come for speeches and toasts to begin. Rossi, as Master of Ceremony, called those still dining to order, "Folks, you knew it had to happen, and so we'll start with the speeches. First up, Unit Chief Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner."

Hotch left his seat beside Derek and headed to the podium. He surprised everyone, not the least of who was Rossi himself, by cracking a joke, "Don't look so dour, Dave; Erin's not here. I promise to be quick." True to his word, Hotch was done with his usual efficiency in less than five minutes. JJ followed, and then, as per Derek and Penelope's agreement, the microphone was opened up to those present.

It took Fran Morgan about eight seconds to get from her seat to the podium. She was grinning from ear to ear as she stopped to kiss both Derek and Penelope on the cheek as she went past. Standing at the podium, she held up her glass and twirled it in the light, before bringing it back down and setting it on the podium. She began to speak. "I can't tell all of you how happy I am to be here today to celebrate this day with my son, Derek, and my new daughter, Penelope. I have years of memories involving Derek's baby girl; many of those were from before he finally let me meet her! This day is a fulfillment of destiny. Theirs is a love that has been long in the making no one can deny, whether you have just met or have known them for years. I ask each of you to join me in toasting their love."

Fran began to raise her glass and then abruptly stopped. "Oh, you know what? We need to toast something else, too! I don't know how many of you have noticed the absence of alcohol this evening. Well, I happen to know it can't be a coincidence, so please join me in toasting Derek, Penelope, and my first grandbaby, too." At that, Fran Morgan turned from the podium with her glass held high. She winked at the shocked faces of her son and daughter in-law before taking a sip.

"We're busted, baby girl."

"So it would seem, hot stuff. Do you mind?"

"Hell no, mama. My boys did their job, and I don't want babies with anyone but you."

As everyone else in the room began to talk at once Derek and Penelope shared a deep and loving kiss.

Meanwhile At Chestnut Lodge Asylum, Maryland…

Tamara Barnes, dressed simply in blue jeans and a matching blue cotton shirt, sat in her cell. She was surrounded by dozens of cut out images of babies. Almost all were African American, however a few were possibly of Southeast Asian or Hispanic decent.

"My babies," she murmured softly.

All had a name clearly printed across their forehead. Damara, Terrak, Dara, Kate, Reka, Karem, Dakar, Mera, et al. In her lap, she held a journal, in which she carefully taped each picture, then added the details of their birth. There were different weights, lengths, times of birth, head circumference; very little similarities were listed for the babies.

But all had one thing in common: listed under father was _Derek Morgan_.


End file.
